


The Kiss

by AlphaFeels



Series: My Little List Of Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels





	The Kiss

‘John’ 

‘Sherlock’ 

Their lips met, soft at first but quickly their kisses grew more urgent and hot. Gasping as their lips separated only to moments later crush back together. 

‘Please-!’ John moaned, his breath hot against Sherlock’s collar his hands gripping tightly to the purple silk of his lover’s shirt. ‘Please! Please- Oh GOD!!’ He all but screamed as Sherlock grabbed him tightly. 

Even through the material of John’s jeans Sherlock could feel how desperate the smaller man was. His fingers wet as he withdrew his hand, raising it to John’s lips he let John taste himself. His breathing was ragged as he watched John lick all the way along his finger. He shuddered as he felt the wet heat of John’s mouth sucking his fingers in, he felt the hard bulge between his legs ache with need, ache with an inhuman, animalistic want that burned within in him! 

He pulled his fingers from John’s mouth so he could fill it with his tongue. Their was no fight for dominance tonight.  
John had wanted this, wanted to be dominated. He let himself be flung against the wall, let Sherlock sink his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck, he let Sherlock mark him as his. He practically sobbed as Sherlock finally ripped at his clothing. 

‘John?’ 

‘Fu-fuck just god please!!!’ 

‘Not god just me.’ Holmes laughed as he lifted John’s legs up around his back, forcing them closer. Crushing together. 

‘Aah- I-I- I won’t- I need you inside-!!’ John screamed as Sherlock snapped his hips for the, what seemed, hundredth time. ‘Fffuck!!!’ he bit his lip to stop from screaming again. 

‘Don’t stop Doctor I want to hear every last gasp, every noise you make.’ Sherlock said his voice low and forced. 

‘Bbbbut Mrs Hudson-’ 

‘Who cares!’ Grinning as he slammed back against John this time they both moaned loudly! 

Fingers grabbed and pulled at trousers and underwear until the living room was unrecognisable beneath their clothes. Neither one was caring though. 

John cried out as Sherlock’s teeth found their favourite piece of his body, well second favourite, we all know what Sherlock’s favourite part of John Watson is. He dug his teeth hard into John’s thigh causing a breathless John to scream and moan, he didn’t stop until he tasted blood and John was practically suffocating in his arms. 

Then and only then did he slip his hands between the doctor’s legs…


End file.
